


It had to be you? One-shots

by RyuuLu



Series: It had to be you? [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: A series of one-shot that wouldn't leave my brain after I finished It had to be you?
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Zack - Relationship
Series: It had to be you? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681885
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	It had to be you? One-shots

“I told you they would be here!”

Looking up, Julia could see both David and Irene coming towards them. She wasn’t completely surprised that they would managed to catch up with them at the restaurant; she would have been more surprised if they hadn’t. She also knew this was going to be a very long night with many questions.

Zack and Ivy had tried to start all those questions when Julia and Carmen had joined them outside, but with a simple look from Carmen they had kept quiet. But with David in the mix, no one would be able to stop the questions.

“And I told you David that I already knew that.”

Irene answered her partner with a roll of her eyes, the serious looking Irene had displayed earlier was now gone; or at least it was down to the normal level Julia had seen in school. She was however scanning Julia carefully for a few seconds before finally relaxing properly.

“How about we enter the restaurant before we start questioning Jules about what has been going on.”

Carmen speaks up when she see how David is about to open his mouth, but with her comment he quickly closes his mouth once more. Seeing a grin from Irene, Julia was quite sure she was happy that someone else was able to shut him up. Shadowsan takes this time to push open the door to the restaurant and holds it open; one after another the group enters the restaurant.

“There they are!”

Anatole calls out the moment the door closes behind them, the older man had been waiting for them; arms crossed, and Julia was quite sure he had been tapping his foot at some point. Player is standing behind the owner and he waves his hand slightly towards us and Julia was quite sure that Carmen had been rolling her eyes in that moment.

“We had to make sure no one was following after us.”

Carmen waves it all off before stepping towards him, Anatole had however put his attention towards Julia, and she was soon pulled into a tight hug. From over his shoulder she could see the surprise in Carmen’s eyes for a few seconds before she starts to smile. It wasn’t the first time he had hug Julia before Carmen; they both knows that he likes Julia a bit more. Once he finally releases Julia, he finally hugs Carmen before leading them all over to their normal table, a table that has been added with a smaller one and more chairs just to fit everyone.

Julia finds herself sitting between Carmen and Shadowsan once everyone is seated, Irene ending up in front of her and Julia is quite she is trying to figure out how this come to happen. Julia on her hand is quite glad that she ended up between the two of them; it meant that there was less chance for the others to hit her once the questions starts. Now she was just waiting for who would be the first one to ask, by the look of it; Zack, Ivy and David was trying to figure out who among them would go first.

“You knew about this all along, didn’t you?”

All eyes ends up on Player, being the first one to ask something; the question wasn’t being directed towards Julia but towards Shadowsan. Looking around herself, Julia could see that she wasn’t the only one that was surprised by the sudden question from Player.

“What are you saying Player? That Shadowsan has been keeping quiet about where Julia went?”

Zack asks, it was clear from his voice that he didn’t want to believe what he had just asked, and Julia could see how he was eyeing the older man carefully. With a quick glance she could to her right she could see that Carmen had ended up in deep thought and as she glances to the left, she could see that Shadowsan was as calm as ever.

“When I called in that someone was working alone in the lower levels, I had already seen that it was Julia. Shadowsan quickly accepted to take a look, once you all had set of, I decided to tell Shadowsan of what I had seen but you already told me you knew who it was.”

Player explains and all attention was turning towards Shadowsan once more. The man was still unfaced with the sudden attention and Julia couldn’t help but to roll her eyes. She knew that the man sitting beside her had been keeping an eye on her, he had been since New Year after all. She was the only one that seemed to know when he was around, and she had felt the moment he entered the back room that evening. That’s why she had been so calm when Tigress had shown up, she knew that the V.I.L.E operative didn’t stand a chance if she were to attack. It was also the reason as to why she had been standing still when Tigress had attacked.

Feeling his eyes on her, Julia realises it would just be easier if she started to tell them all what had been going on; instead of him just telling them the small things that he knew about. With a deep breath, she starts to collect herself, knowing fully well that this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Shadowsan saw me leaving campus that day, he has also been keeping an eye on me from time to time; especially when you guys has been close by to where I have been working.”

She start to explain, looking at Carmen when she says the last part. The woman in red looks between her and Shadowsan before she nods her head; she was quite surprised she wasn’t angry in this moment, but she knew she shouldn’t have suspected any anger. She wasn’t all to sure what she would have preferred in the moment, however.

“Alright, I have one question.”

“Only one?”

“Alright I have several questions, but this is the most important one.”

Julia couldn’t help the smile; she had missed the bickering between Irene and David. The two of them was glaring at one another for a few seconds before they started to smile once more, and David turns his attention back to Julia once more.

“So, the question. WHY DID YOU DO THIS?”

The sudden increase volume in his voice made them all jump, and Irene hits him on his head.

“Keep your voice down.”

She hisses out and David shrinks back slightly, when she was satisfied that he wouldn’t try something again; Irene turns her attention back to Julia and her eyes are narrowed once more.

“He do have a point however, why did you do this? Why did you leave without telling anyone about it?”

Feeling a bit uncomfortable in the chair she is sitting in, Julia wished she had kept quiet. She wished neither of them had shown up at her work this evening; but she knew better. She had tried to run away from her problems, but they managed to catch up with her in the end and this group did deserve an explanation to it all. With a deep breath, she leans back in her chair, a desperate try to seem like she had all of this under control.

“I wasn’t going to be used once more as an object to hurt the people I care about. So, I took the easy way out and left, telling myself it was best for all of us that neither of you knew where I went.”

She starts to explain and from the looks she was receiving; she knew very well that they didn’t like the way she had been thinking.

“You were not going to be used as a tole…”

Carmen starts to say but with the look David and Irene was sending one another, Julia knew that the Chief had more plans up her sleeve and Julia had been a factor in those. She was also quite sure that it would be Zari and Aron handling those missions and not Irene or David. Feeling a hand over hers, Julia turns her attention towards Carmen who is looking at her with worry. She had started to shake without really knowing it, Carmen had of course realised what was going on and she was doing what she could to calm her down now. With a weak smile, Julia intervenes her fingers with Carmen before taking a deep breath to calm herself.

“Alright, but you could have at least told us you were leaving. Instead of just disappearing out of the blue. How long had you been planning this?”

David was back adding it once more with the question and there was an undertone of hurt when he spoke.

“Since my birthday.”

Julia answered carefully and the group exploded around her, question after question was now raining over her and she couldn’t help but to shrink down.

“That’s enough!”

They all fell quiet when Carmen spoke up and Julia could feel her eyes on her once more. This really didn’t go the way she wanted it to have. She should have gone with her first instinct when she felt Shadowsan, she should have left the building.

“She did what she thought was the best for all of us, and by the look you two had earlier I guess it really was a good move. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Carmen tells them all and silence fall around the table. Anatole decided that this would be a great time to deliver their food and Julia sends him a warm smile as a thank you. Once they all had received their food, Julia looks towards Irene and David. The questions towards her is finally done, that didn’t mean she had questions of her own left and her main question is to the two former A.C.M.E agents.

“What about you two then? What happened to you, because I’m quite sure you are no longer A.C.M.E agents with those cloths or with the way Zari spoke to you.”

She finally asks, making both Irene and David look up at her before they look at one another. She could see that they were having a silent conversation, it was obvious that they had not expected the question to come.

“You went back to work for your old boss, right?”

All eyes turns to Ivy as she spoke, and David nods his head slowly at this.

“How did you?”

He starts to say but the red headed girl just shake her head.

“Nathaniel mentioned that your old boss was looking for you when we locked this two up in the art gallery. You told him to tell your old boss that you would return back once you have made sure your new friend was safe.”

Ivy continues and Julia could see the surprised look in Irene and David’s eyes and they soon look at one another once more. Ivy had put the head in the pin and there was a whole new silent conversation going in between the two agents.

“Alright, the only thing we can tell you is that we are working for a secret organisation…”

“The DD?”

Julia asks and this time the two agents looks at her out of surprise. Rolling her eyes, Julia points on her own jacket as to where the purple mark would be on Irene and David’s jacket. It was a simple double D mark after all.

“Yeah, The DD. We can’t really go in more on what we do. What we can say is that it operates almost the same way as A.C.M.E but with more secrets.”

Irene starts to explain with a heavy sigh, her eyes however soon travels towards Carmen and they narrows slightly.

“But since it has been brought up, I guess we can do this now instead of later. It would save us the energy in trying to haunt you down.”

She adds and Julia got the feeling she had made a big mistake in bringing up their work, it had however worked out well down at the museum but now. Now she wasn’t all to sure what was about to happen, after all; she had no idea of what the people Irene and David is working for do and Irene had said it herself. They work almost the same way as A.C.M.E but at the same time not, the way Irene had behaved during the museum meet and the way David had acted all serious through most of it had her worried.

With a worried glance towards Carmen, Julia could see how the lady in red was keeping calm. How she managed that in a time like this was a mystery.

“After hearing stories about the things, you do, he would like to offer you a deal. The deal isn’t anything big or very changing. We might have less rules to follow than A.C.M.E but we still have some. You have been doing what you do without any rules and we could need that sometime. The deal is simple, we will let you do what ever it is you do, and we will make sure not to arrest you and make sure that A.C.M.E doesn’t try. The only thing he asks in return is that we can call you for help when we need someone that doesn’t have any strings that holds them back.”

Julia had to blink at that, she had not expected that explanation to happen and she could see that Team Red was just as surprised as she is. Seeing how Carmen looks from Player and to Shadowsan, Julia knew they were considering it. Tonight, had been a good example on how well they would be able to work, Zari, Aron and Chase had been ready to arrest everyone in the room as to Irene and David knew exactly who their target was.

“We accept the deal.”

Irene smiles towards Carmen and she holds out her hand over the table and Carmen takes it, shaking on the deal that had now gone down. When Carmen is about to take her hand back however, Irene holds it in a firm grip and her eyes narrows once more.

“But if you hurt Julia, I will haunt you down.”

She tells her in a low warning and Julia could feel how her eyes grows large.

“Irene!”

“I completely understand.”

“Carmen!”

Julia couldn’t believe that just happen and she could feel how she was growing hot. The two shakes each other’s hands once more before finally letting go. In that moment Julia really wished the floor would open and swallow her whole.

“Another question for you Argent, where is the jewel that Tigress was looking for?”

David asks, forcing Julia back into reality once more.

“Oh, it’s in my office. I will return it to its proper place tomorrow.”

She answered him with a smile, happy that it was an easy question to answer this time around.

“Good, can we try and concentrate on the food and celebrate that we are all together once more?”

Zack finally speaks up and David was holding up his glass in fast movement, spilling some of his drink over his hand.

“I second that!”

“CHERES!”

The two calls out before drowning down their drinks in one go. The reaction around the table was a mixed one and Julia herself just shakes her head in defeat. Feeling Carmen’s hands on her own once more, she turns her attention back to the grey eyes that was looking at her and she smiles slightly. She was back to where she belonged, and she felt stupid to think that they would all hate her for her actions. She knew however they still had questions to asked, comments to make; but for this evening they were just happy to have their friend back among themselves once more.


End file.
